Nagisa to Rei no Kaihatsu Shirīzu
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |previous = - |next = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・4 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・4月 |current track = 渚と怜の開発シリーズ }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenjiro Tsuda) Miho Amakata (CV. Satsuki Yukino) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 25, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |tracks = |price = |length = 8:24 |episodes = }} (渚と怜の開発シリーズ Nagisa and Rei’s Invention Series) is the first track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2. It was released on September 25, 2013. Translation Haruka：FREE! Drama CD. Iwatobi High School Swim Club’s Activity Log. Nagisa：“Nagisa and Rei’s Invention Series.” Rei：Why. Why won’t my time shorten?! Makoto：This again, Rei? As I said, while you’re improving your form, your time isn’t– Haruka：Don’t be so consumed by your time. Let the water embrace you. There, you will find your answer. Nagisa：Oooh, you sound so cool, Haru-chan! Haruka：Don’t be so consumed by your time. Let the water embrace you. There, you will find your answer. Rei：You don’t have to repeat yourself. I know time isn’t important to you, Haruka-senpai, but as a new member, it’s important to me. I have to catch up to the same level everyone else is before the tournament! Nagisa：That’s it! I have an idea! Rei：No thanks. We’ve never produced any good results with your ideas. Not after how you covered me with slime and made my legs silky smooth… [shivers] Nagisa：No, it’s not like that this time! We just have to invent a new way of swimming! Rei：A new way of swimming? Is it okay for us to just come up with one? Haruka：I only swim freestyle. Nagisa：Right, freestyle! Freestyle means swimming freely. Since the crawl is the fastest, there aren’t many swimmers who swim otherwise, but according to the rules, it’s okay for you to swim any way you want! So, we just have to invent a stroke that’s faster than the crawl! Rei：That’s easy for you to say, but… Nagisa：It’ll be fine. With the help of your muscled body and your perfect brain stuffed with all sorts of theories and calculations… Rei：Heh! You do have a point. The theories for Newtonian mechanics, Hamiltonian mechanics, Lagrangian mechanics, fluid mechanics, mechanism, quantum mechanics, human factors and ergonomics are all perfectly arranged in my head. Finding a new swimming stroke will be no trouble at all. Nagisa：[claps] As expected of Rei-chan! Rei：Very well, Nagisa-kun! Follow me! Nagisa：Yay! Makoto：[laughs] This seems a little interesting. Haruka：Rei. Find your own freestyle. [plunges into the water] Nagisa：Then let’s get down to it! Rei：Where should we start first? I recommend developing a form that reduces the water’s viscosity to its utmost– Nagisa：I think we should start first with the drill. Rei：Drill? Nagisa：Yes! Plunge through the water while spinning around like a drill! Rei：I see! That does sound fast. Nagisa：Then try it out the way I tell you to. First, stretch out your arms all the way up over your head… and place your fingers together. Rei：Like this? Nagisa：Yeah, that’s it! Good, Rei-chan! That’s very good! Rei：To add more for effectiveness, I’ll imagine myself as a spiral and add in a 75 degree angle turn to the right! Nagisa：Wow! You look like a real drill! Rei：Call me the Human Drill! Nagisa：Let’s work on your legs next! Try it using the form for the flutter kick! Rei：Like this? Nagisa：Rei-chan, that’s perfect! Rei：Hahaha! You just leave it to me! Nagisa：Then, while keeping that perfect form, try twisting only your upper body around really hard to the right. Rei：[twists] [twists] [twists] [cracks his spine] [screams] There’s no way any human can do that! What do you mean, twisting only my upper body around?! Nagisa：Ehhh, I thought you would be able to pull it off. Rei：I can’t! Nagisa：But you said all that snooty stuff about Hamiltonian mechanics and Lagrangian mechanics and whatever. Rei：I am human! I can only move like a human! Nagisa：Aw, too bad. Then keep your arms that way and twist your legs around at superspeed to make them into the shape of a screw! Rei：I can’t do that either!!! Nagisa：Boooooo. Rei-chan, you’re so selfish saying you can’t do this, you can’t do that. Rei：I’m the selfish one? Give me actions that only humans can accomplish! Nagisa：Hmm… in that case, how about doing it like a flying fish? Rei：A flying fish? …It doesn’t sound all that beautiful. Nagisa：What are you talking about?! Flying fish are really beautiful! When they glitter silver as they sail over the water, they’re like a butterfly soaring through the ocean! It’s perfect for you, Rei-chan! Rei：[giggles] A butterfly soaring through the ocean, is it? That does sound perfect for me. Nagisa：That’s right! Also, the fastest speed at which flying fish travel over the sea surface is 70km/h! They’re really fast! Rei：Very well! I will show you that I am the Butterfly of Truth who soars over the ocean! Nagisa：Nothing less from you, Rei-chan! Then let’s start with the butterfly stroke first! Rei：Just leave it to me! [swims] Nagisa：Okay! Now spread out your wings and fly! Rei：[tries] I CAN’T DO THAT! Do you see wings on me anywhere?! Nagisa：I thought you’d be able to pull it off somehow… Rei：I can’t, I’m human! Nagisa：Then… here’s our last resort. Want to try altering yourself? Rei：A–Altering? Nagisa：Yep. We’ll alter your body so you can swim faster. You know, like how pianists cut the bottom parts of their fingers so they can stretch out their fingers wider? The swimmer has to reshape his body just like that to be able to swim faster. Like putting webbing on your feet, for instance. Rei：Are you being serious? Isn’t that non-ethical?! Nagisa：Everyone does it in competitive swimming. Mikoshiba：THAT’S RIGHT! Rei：That’s… Samezuka’s captain? Mikoshiba：Hey there! Mikoshiba：At our Samezuka Academy swim club, undergoing surgery to put webbing between our fingers is a basic move for all new club entrants! Just look at my hands! Rei：It has webbing! Mikoshiba：That’s not all. Once I take my clothes off, you’ll see something even more amazing! Rei：You have a shell on your back?! Mikoshiba：I even have a plate on my head! Rei：Ehhhhhh?! Nagisa：See? So, Rei-chan… here. Rei：W–What do you mean “Rei-chan, here”?! I don’t want to do this… T–There’s webbing on my fingers, when did that happen?! I have a plate on my head! A shell on my back! And my entire body is green?! Mikoshiba：That’s it! Now try it out by going against me in a sumo match! Ready, and… begin! Rei：W–Wait, why are we fighting with sumo?! Mikoshiba：Isn’t it obvious?! With kappa, it’s gotta be sumo! And the one who wins sticks his hands into the loser’s anus — the loser’s anus — and takes the mythical ball that contains his soul!Kappa folklore Rei：Mythical ball…? Wai– No– Stop! [Rei screams] [Rei wakes up] Amakata：“In spring it is the dawn that is the most beautiful. As the light creeps over the hills, their outlines are dyed a faint red and wisps of purplish clouds trail over them.”haru wa akebono / in spring, the dawn Rei：[gasps] (It was all a dream…? This sucks… Or rather, why was I in hijinks again with Nagisa-kun even in my dreams?! I even named the dream “Nagisa and Rei’s Invention Series”!) [School bell rings] Nagisa：Are you okay, Rei-chan? It was rare seeing you fall asleep in class. Rei：Indeed. I can’t believe myself. Nagisa：You must be really tired! I mean, you’ve been working so hard lately on shortening your time! That’s it! I have an idea! Rei：W–What?! Nagisa：We just have to invent a new way of swimming! Freestyle means swimming freely. Since the crawl is the fastest, there aren’t many swimmers who swim otherwise, but according to the rules, it’s okay for you to swim any way you want! So let’s try it! Rei：Wai– Wait! Stop! I don’t– [screams]Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2